


Not Surprised Anymore

by eggsystolemyhart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Just pure fluff really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsystolemyhart/pseuds/eggsystolemyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is a complete menace when in the infirmary. Nobody can do anything about it... Well, not really nobody. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries. Basically fluff about how nobody can make Harry Hart be obedient in the infirmary but somehow Eggsy manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Surprised Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kingsman Fandom! This is my very first fic for the fandom. It's actually my very first fic, period. I just really liked the idea of how Harry is all soft and mushy with Eggsy while being a little shit to the rest of the world. So here ya go! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The medical team in Kingsman has dealt with their fair share of injuries- broken ribs, torn limbs, missing finger nails... You name it, they’ve dealt with. As such, you can probably expect them to be highly competent in dealing with all kinds of patients. There are two patients however, that they pray day and night never to get. One of them is the newly instated Arthur and the other is his protege, now code name Galahad.

It wasn’t that the medical team disliked the two agents, it was how their behaviour in the infirmary drove everyone up the wall. Galahad was resourceful, sneaky and sly. He had no qualms whatsoever resorting to _any_ means if it meant he could escape from the infirmary (including climbing out of the window, jumping off the parapet and launching himself onto the soft grass beneath- “It’s just a broken rib innit? Ain’t stopped me before ain’t stopping me now Rox, quit worrying.”) And while Galahad was extremely difficult to deal with, Arthur was far, _far_ worse.

Yes, on normal days, Arthur was the perfect gentlemen, ever so patient and understanding with the medical staff. But put him in for 10 days bed rest with a constant supply of medicine and you have yourself a grumbling, petulant and disobedient child.

“You can’t make me stay another day. I’ll have you know that I am Arthur and I can leave the infirmary whenever the hell I want. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m leaving right this instant, have a good day and thank you very much.”

In other words, just a total nightmare for the medical team. But being professionals, they manage the best they can, slowly counting down to the time they can finally let Arthur go.

One day however, after a recon mission-gone-wrong, Arthur was admitted to the infirmary and during the first few days of his stay, he had been heavily drugged up with all sort of painkillers, allowing the medical staff some calm before the storm. When Arthur awoke, he obstinately refused to take any more medicine, claiming that his brain had now turned to mush and fluff with all the drugging the past few days, leaving the junior nurse Maria at a loss. She couldn’t possibly go against her Boss’s wishes now could she? But she had a job to do and her job included getting her patients to eat their meds, even if said patient was a 4 year old in a 56 year old’s body. Remembering how her senior had once mentioned to her how their leader and the quartermaster go way back, she thought she could probably seek advice from the man.

Upon arrival, Merlin sees the resolute thin line of Arthur’s mouth, arms crossed over his chest and tells Maria “Ahhh, I won’t be able to help you I’m afraid lass, you’ll need Galahad for this”.

Galahad? Maria has heard and witnessed the resourcefulness of the newly knighted agent, but what help could he possibly be in this situation? But at her wits end, she decides to give it a shot, politely pulling Galahad away from his paperwork.

Without much further explanation needed, Galahad strides into Arthur’s room and plops himself down into the chair beside the bed and then gently places Arthur’s hand in his, and implores him with the saddest puppy dog eyes Maria has ever seen.

“C’mon ‘arry, ya know ya have to take the meds. I know ya hate it, but please, fer me?”

And while Maria would definitely have said yes to anything with that face, she wasn’t so sure that that technique would work on Arthur, after all he was well known for how stubborn he could get, if the last few days had been testament of that. But surprise surprise as Arthur huffed and grunted and pouted but after a few seconds, grumbled under his breath “Fine, I’ll take the damn meds”.

As Maria left the room and returned shortly after with the pills, she saw how Galahad tenderly and lovingly pressed his lips against Arthur’s forehead, and then on the tip of his nose and then firmly on his lips. It was then that she noticed that Arthur never let go of Galahad’s hands and it was then that she noticed the matching gold rings and it was then that she wasn’t so surprised anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short fluffy fic!


End file.
